The Masquerade Ball
by BeethovensPrincess
Summary: Two years ago Amu Hinamori had her first M. Ball. Everything was going well when she unintentionally saw her boyfriend making-out with one of her best friends. Was it a good thing she now has amnesia? AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1: Blood

**This is my first time writing a fanfic so please go easy on me. I am inexperienced after all. I do not own shugo chara.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I kept on running. I don't know where I'm heading; I don't care where I'm going. Anywhere would be better, somewhere away from here. My eyes were filled with tears, and yet still, I kept on running._

_Everything was a blur, I could see flashes of light and I don't even care. As I stumble down the stairs before me, the wind whips my skimpy dress around my legs as the rain pelts my face._

'_I was never good enough, never good enough'_

_By the time I reached the crossing, my elaborate hairstyle is sprayed across my face and over my eyes like some sort of helmet. My dress is soaking wet. I barely look for cars as I dash into the street, determined to get home as quickly as possible. _

'_Never good enough'_

_I hear a horn and the squeal of brakes and I twist toward the sound, just in time to see the headlights bearing down on me. _

'_I want to be… better.'_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed. I was panting. And now I'm all covered with sweat. It was just a dream, merely a dream, a stupid dream.

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuu! Get up! It's time for us to leave!" I could hear my mom shriek, she never did change. "Yes mama, I'm up." Oh yeah, today's our departure. I wonder if Shiro's still coming. Shiro. The food was awfully different today. It smelled good, but I never really recalled this dish before. It's shrimp.

"Amu-chan, are you done packing your stuff?"

"Yes dad. It's all taken care of." And with that I was off. I got all dressed for the upcoming departure, my bags are stable and now I wait. What the hell is taking Shiro so long? Does he even plan on showing up? The atmosphere inside the house is too intense, I have to cool off. Shiro, Shiro, Shiro.

"Yo."

"Shiro?"

"The one and only."

"What the heck? You're late! I've been waiting for you all day!"

"Easy now little girl, it's still morning."

"But you could've come a bit earlier though."

"You expect me to get here at 5 in the morning?"

"Afraid so."

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint."

"You should be."

Even though he was late, and it looked like he did have time to prepare, he still looks rugged as ever. God, I mean how could Shiro be single? He's totally gorgeous! His eyes are so amazing and his raven-colored locks are beautiful. He is perfect, too perfect. But I guess dating him would be awkward. I don't actually know why but there's this feeling of resentment. The sight I shared with him was amazingly beautiful. I laid myself flat on the grass while he sat next to me.

"Hey, Shiro?"

"You rang?"

"I was thinking."

"About?"

"About running away with you."

"Amu, that's stupid, even for you."

"Look, I never really plan on coming back there again. It's against my will. What's the point of going there? I never longed to seek what was lost. I don't care about what happened. It's all part of the past. And right now, I'm satisfied with life _here_."

"Amu, you're taking this too personally. I know you, I've known you since you moved here, and this isn't like you. Running away is never an option."

"But it's the only way."

"Only way my ass, it's never 'the only way'. You'll meet other people there, people that'll somehow, make you happy. And if you see anyone familiar, smile and look pretty. That's it. If they recognize you and you don't, don't blame yourself. It's not like you chose to have amnesia. And don't worry; I'll be there for you."

"God, what will I do without you?"

I was sincere with that. What would it be like if I hadn't met this dude? Chaos? World War III? End of all things that include batteries? Maybe something like that? It's only been a year since I met Shiro but I felt like I've known him from the very beginning. That's weird. I felt this presence before. Somehow, I felt uneasy. But why? Is this the cause of excitement, or something else? Gah! This is confusing! I shouldn't think of things like that. Hmm, what to think, what to think? When I was thinking what to think, I scooted over to Shiro's side and accidentally I pricked my finger somewhere.

"Ouch."

I looked at the small sliced skin that was causing my disturbance. I pressed it, and now it's bleeding. How stupid am I?

"You never change."

Shiro grabbed my arm and place a white handkerchief over my injured finger. I can still feel it bleeding. Suddenly, I felt more uneasy.

*Flashback a year ago*

'_Be better…'_

_My head was spinning and I can hear people dawdling and people making ruckus. I tried to open my eyes but I can't quite see anything familiar. I can see lights. I tried to move my fingers but I can't feel them. Was I numb? What happened? _

'_Amu! Amu!'_

_Someone was saying my name repeatedly. I don't know where it was coming from, I don't know who said it, but that person is still chanting my name. I tried moving, but I successfully failed. My body won't respond. I can taste something unfamiliar. It's liquid that tastes like metal. My awful dress was extremely wet filled with red substance, was that ketchup? And now I feel like the world is moving. I can barely breathe. There's cotton in my nose, cotton on my lip, cotton everywhere._

'_Amu-chan! You can't die! Not like this!'_

_Someone was blabbering about me dying. I heard this voice before. But I can't remember it. Am I dying?_

*End of Flashback*

"Amu! Amu! Snap out of it! Amu!"

Shiro was shaking my shoulders. What just happened? I felt like I was watching a movie, and the leading woman was me.

"W-waa? What happened?"

"You were staring at nothing in particular, and then your eyes were completely emotionless. To top it all of you were about to shed tears."

"Was I?"

"Yeah, you were spacing out. What happened?"

"I don't know I felt like I was watching a movie that's starring me."

"A movie? What happened? What did you see?"

"I was in a place where it was raining. I can't quite see anything, it's all a blur. Then there were a ton of people, I can hear them say my name a couple of times. Then there were cotton, everywhere! Then like, there's this person who said I can't die like this. What is up with that? Am I seeing things, things from the past?"

"Listen, maybe the blood you saw triggered memories from what happened during the accident."

"Blood? But last night I dreamt I was running, running away from something. Then I was wearing a dress as well. Do you think this 'movie' is somehow, connected?"

"It can be. But, Amu, I think you shouldn't try remembering things that happened a year ago. This may cause you suffering and depression. I just don't want to see you in pain. Trust me. But all this shit is normal. Your memories are bound to come back soon. Just don't push yourself."

"I will. And thanks. That meant a lot."

I smiled, he smiled. We were contented.

* * *

**I guess this is the right time to stop. NEXT CHAPTER: A Fancy Meeting.**

**R&R please. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Fancy Meeting

**Whoa. Thank you so much for the reviews. I never really expected anyone to read this. Anyway, I do not own shugo chara, or any song I'm gonna mention.**

I was nearly on the verge of backing out from this stupid 'going back to Japan' shindig. If it weren't for Shiro tagging along, I wouldn't be in this mess. Speaking of Shiro, how lucky am I to be sitting next to him on this crappy plane? Well, except for the fact that the service stinks, the food tastes awful, and beside me is a man who probably never heard of deodorant, I'm still lucky, somehow. I would gladly show or advertise him one of those Nivea deodorants but I guess it'll be a waste of time.

As the time passed by, I grew very bored. The movie we're watching was unbearable. I don't really know the title and I don't plan on knowing it. I grabbed my Ipod then switched to shuffle. The song was Come Around by Sing It Loud. I tried humming a few bars but something caught my attention. Oh, scratch that, _someone_ caught my attention. Shiro was laughing.

"Can you not laugh right now please?"

"I can't promise you that."

"…"

"I was kidding. Can't a guy fool around?"

"…"

"Amu, I'm kidding."

"Whatever"

I really wanted to look away but I have nose issues. I can't really stand the stench of that guy. Eww. I now have no choice but to pout. Yes, I'm desperate.

Shiro noticed me pouting; he poked my nose then smiled sweetly. God, how am I supposed to _not_ blush? My face grew warmer and the last thing I know I'm blushing 5 shades of pink.

*Time Skip – Japan Airlines*

"Thank God we're here." My butt was probably flat by the time we got down the plane. It was awkwardly painful.

"Then here I thought you never want to come with _us._"

"Is it the 'Annoy Amu Day' or do you just hate me so much?"

"None of the above"

"You're hilarious."

"Thank you. I'm glad you noticed."

My hands now transformed into fists and I just felt one of my nerves pop into oblivion. I feel like I wanna beat up a good-looking jerk that always pisses me off. One more punch line and he's going down, big time.

"Easy now tiger, we wouldn't want Shiro to get hurt now, do we?" Papa said. Was I that predictable? Suddenly, I can't mutter out words to say and all I can do was smile. Yes, smile. I eyed on Shiro, he was giggling. Then my eyebrow twitched. How predictable. And I hated myself for that.

When we were inside the car, everything wasn't right. It felt unusually painful. The car was moving rather fast for its speed limit and it's making me noxious. I can handle a little some of this, but I don't know if I can handle the fact that I'm here, once again. Damn, this sucks. Now I wanna hug someone. Without any notice, I was hugging my knees.

"What's wrong Amu?" Mama asked.

"This feels so wrong and I don't even know why." Mama looked at papa with depression written on her face. I bit my lip then looked at the window. The view was wonderful. The cherry blossoms were more beautiful than I expected. People were all Japanese. What the hell? It's Japan; of course there are Japanese people. Man, am I getting more stupid by the second? This is getting annoying, even for me. I have to talk.

"Hey asshole" did I just say asshole? I'm really losing my head.

"Are you, by any chance, talking to me?" Just what I expected, Shiro was the one to react.

"No, I was just, uhm, singing a song."

"Yeah, and I can lick my elbow."

"Hey, hey asshole, I can be your girlfriend." Great, now I'm making up my own song.

"Nice try."

I don't even know what else to say. I am defeated.

It was about time when the car stopped. Was this our house? It's smaller than what we have at London. But, small is nice. We now went inside the house. It was…clean? Shocking isn't it. I went upstairs to find the rooms. The first room looked like my room back at London. But in a way, it was somehow different. I felt comfortable. My folks and Shiro went inside my room to find myself lying on the bed.

"Where does Shiro Sleep?" I asked.

"Here, where else?"

"…"

_HERE?_ Shiro's sleeping here? With me? Holly crap, I'm totally speechless. Maybe my folks understand my needs. They trust me. Wow. Well, I'm already 15 and he's 16. I just hope they don't regret it. I might end up pregnant though. Ha-ha, I'm kidding. Or am I?

The day flew by just like virginity. Eww, why am I even thinking of those things? I'm totally losing my mind! So as I said, it's night time. Oh, I like the sound of that, _Night time._ Goddamnit. I need to talk.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Here, beside you, do you plan on making me sleep on the cold, harsh, marble floor?"

"That sounds fair. But I do have a heart, so I guess you can sleep…beside me." Pull yourself together Amu. Try not to faint or do anything stupid.

"That's, by far, one of the most flattering things you said. And I thank you."

"Okay?"

He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! He is sleeping with me! Boo-yah! Okay, I'm done.

The excitement had me tried. I slipped the comforter on then tucked myself. This is soft, so soft. His legs are cold. Wow. I wonder how mine is. With that, the lights went off and so was my brain.

*Time Skip – 2 Days Later*

"Good morning sunshine."

"…"

"Good morning Amu."

"…"

"AMU!"

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too."

"Yeah, good morning."

"What's up with the attitude? Yesterday you were perky, now you looked like you killed someone and felt too guilty about it."

"We're going to school."

"So?"

"So, I don't know what to do. I don't know what to think."

"You don't have to, you got me. I'll do the thinking for you."

"It's not that easy Shiro."

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine."

"There's a whole day ahead of us. Try to relax."

"…"

I ate breakfast. Yet still I don't know what I'm eating. But, it tastes great. I don't have the time to talk or think about meaningless things. I went upstairs to get ready. The uniform was…satisfying. I don't have a problem tuning it up. It was a black puffed-sleeve polo that has a red necktie with a tutu-like shirt. I wore my checkered black and white arm-warmers and my big-buckled belt. It kinda looks good on me. I decided to leave my hair as it was. I didn't brush it though, to make it look scene. I applied eyeliner to emphasize my eyes. Ta-da, I'm done.

I saw Shiro on the washroom. He looks hot. He always looks hot. **(a/n: his uniform looked a lot like ikuto's)**

"You look great." I muttered, emotionless.

"You look better."

Then I smiled. The car was waiting outside our house. I thought we have to walk to school though. Oh well. I was excited and anxious at the same time. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Okay. Better. There were a lot of students than I expected. They were quite shock to see our car in front of the school gates. I guess this is it. He opened the door and went out first. As expected, all eyes on him. Damn, girls are drooling. I have to do something. I went out next. It looked like they saw a ghost. God, this is freaking me out. All eyes were on us. I clung on Shiro's arm. I guess he knows what I'm feeling. But I try to make my face emotionless.

'_Is that Hinamori-san?'_

Wow. They know me? I don't even recognize one of them! Fuck, I'm losing my cool. I looked up at Shiro. I whispered "Shiro, I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'm here."

That sounded sweet but I'm not in the right mood to react about what he said. A lot of people were now there, staring at us. This is so disturbing. I hate this feeling. Now a blonde guy and a violet-haired guy went up to us. They were pretty cute. But no one can beat Shiro. They were…smiling? This is weird. I stopped, Shiro stopped, they went near then people stopped gossiping. Great, silence now ruled over.

"H-hinamori-san?"

What the fuck do I do now? I don't know that blonde dude! I clenched my fists and clung on to Shiro more. "What do I say?" I whispered. "Anything." Pathetic. Nice job Shiro, I'm panicking, _hard._

"Do I know you?"

**R&R please. ;D **


	3. Chapter 3: The Return Of The Come Back

**Thanks to you guys I got more fired up to finish this fic. **

**Anyway, to clear up some confusion here's some facts (about my story). **

**And I do not own Shugo Chara! ;D**

Amu – 15; sophomore

Tadase – 15; sophomore

Rima – 15; sophomore

Nadeshiko/Nagihiko – 15; sophomore

Yaya – 15; sophomore

Kukuai – 16; Junior

Shiro – 16; Junior

Utau – 16; Junior

Ikuto – 17; Senior

**Those are the characters I'm putting so far. If I managed to put some I'll tell you guys their background. **

**Oh, and btw, Ikuto doesn't know about Amu's amnesia and they haven't seen each other **_**yet.**_

**The only one's to know about her situation was the teachers and some of her close friends. **

**So yeah, on with the story. ;D**

**

* * *

  
**

*Tadase's POV – before Amu came and after*

I have a bad feeling about this day. But what do I know. I came to school with confusion written on my face. I got more pissed cause of those sluttish fan girls. I know my name, they know my name, everyone knows my name, and yet they still kept screaming my name. I smiled towards their direction. They squealed. I know this sounds wrong but I need them of course, without those fan girls I wouldn't be known all over the campus. I'm grateful still. When I strolled towards the garden, my phone rang. It was Nagihiko.

"What's up?"

'_Tadase, there's something fishy, and I don't mean my breakfast.'_

"What is it then?"

'_There's this huge car parked outside the school.'_

"Maybe that's just Rima who bought a huge car."

'_Wrong, she's at the classroom.'_

"I'll be right there."

Now this is fishy. A huge black car was parked outside the school. And I think it caught the attention of everybody. This looks interesting, who could it be? When I saw the door opened, a white guy that looks like a foreigner that has a Japanese resemblance with raven hair and crimson eyes. Am I gay, why did I suddenly describe him? This is repulsive, even for me. And to add another fact, he is tall. Right smack on the forehead, I guess I have to say goodbye to my fan girls. I saw _all_ the girls falling for him. I need to change my personality soon. I have to gain my crowd back. The guy with black hair stood there. I think someone's still inside the car. I'm getting nervous. The person anticipated to come out came out. People grew quiet. Then suddenly my jaw dropped so as some people here.

"Amu-chan?"

She can't hear me. Wow, she's more gorgeous than ever. Her hair grew longer, and I think she has blue streaks. That's, I think, one of the reasons why I'm falling for her, _again_. Her bangs were put to the side this time. And her eyes were dazzling. She is my goddess. Her uniform is great on her. I guess she never forgot her sense of style. Every single one was captivated by her. I think it's time to introduce myself, once again. I stepped forward from the crowd then Nagihiko followed. My hands were wet, and I'm trying my hardest not to sweat. We walked towards their direction then they both stopped walking, the crowd stopped gossiping, and I think the world stopped revolving as well. She looked more attractive when she flipped her hair. I was staring at her, and I can't seem to stop. Nagihiko elbowed my elbow that hurt, and simply caught my attention.

"H-hinamori-san?" Sadly, that's all I can mutter out. I waited for her response.

"Do I know you?" My world came crumbling down my feet. The crowd was still silent, they were all shocked, I too am shocked and Nagihiko seemed not. I guess he expected this more than I did. I cleared out my throat, and then I spoke.

"I'm Hotori Tadase, a pleasure to see you _again._"

Oh great, I think that sucked, more than these fan girls. _Again?_ What was I thinking? Of course she still hasn't remembered. I heaved a sigh. I am pathetic, simply pathetic. Then Nagihiko spoke.

"Amu-chan, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm glad to see you _again._"

The awkward silence still ruled over. She smiled at us. I would do anything, completely anything just for her to remember everything that happened years ago. That smile was heart warming, and I guess my cheeked showed the evidence. I smiled back and so as Nagihiko.

"Since you know Amu, I think it's time for me to introduce."

Great. The pretty boy spoke. Am I the only one who was irritated by the fact that Amu-chan is clinging on to him? I'd rip the holly goodness right out of his body.

"I'm Shiro Smith. Call me Shiro, not Smith."

The girls went wild. Wohoo. The god of the chiseled body spoke. Hoo-rah. Sarcasm is always great. Of course I didn't say that, what would Amu think if I said that. They were all calling _Shiro _and Amu. No one even called me. Time for operation 'Get Amu and burry Shiro'.

"Hinamori-san, Shiro-san, mind if we tour you around?"

"Mind if we do."

Shiro said. I'm not even talking to you! I just so happened to say your name but I was really talking to Amu! Don't answer questions that isn't meant for you bastard! Why don't you just go roll over and play dead?! I'm losing my cool, calm down Tadase, calm down. I was silent, too silent. Nagihiko was chatting with them, and right now I can't seem to talk. My hands now clenched into fists. Who knows what I'm planning? Shall I kidnap her? Rape her? Maybe for now, staring at her would be the best move I could probably do.

*Time Skip – First Period*

Shiro, that asshole, is with my beloved Amu, talking to the headmaster about the things they have to know, while I, Amu's beloved prince, am spacing out in this room with all the other guardians. It's been only a day and I probably am obsessed with her. But I actually can't let anyone know about that, not now.

"Hey, Tadase, I heard you talked with Amu and that pretty-boy a moment ago."

"Yeah"

"Did she recognize you?"

"…"

"I see."

I really can't bear to talk right now. I _have_ to relax.

*Utau's POV – somewhere around the campus*

So the bitch came back at last. Lucky her. I wonder where Ikuto is. As I walked pass the lounge, there's a guy I didn't recognize. He's leaning on the wall. I find him attractive, but then there's Ikuto, no one beats Ikuto. The guy was tall, the opposite of dark, and handsome. Oh yeah, he is hot. That's enough for me to talk to him, I guess? I walked towards him, man, he's better-looking than I expected.

"You seemed…new?"

"Yes, sadly I am." That's rude; he didn't bother to look at me. Am I not worth looking at?

"Want me to show you around?" Success! He looked at me. And now he's staring. Wow. He has crimson eyes, it's gorgeous. Get a hold of yourself Utau! Sheesh, never drool over a guy that isn't Ikuto.

"I'll have to pass; I'm still waiting for someone inside."

"Some other time, then?"

"Fair enough"

And with that, I walked away. God, I've been rejected. No one, I mean, _no one_, except for Ikuto, rejects Hoshina Utau. Grab onto your panty-hose pretty-boy, Utau's gonna get you.

*Amu's POV*

Blah. Blah. Blah. Does that headmaster know that I'm not listening? The way I'm acting is too obvious. I hate Shiro. Why you ask? Cause he left me inside with this blabber-mouth headmaster. Can a person get this old? I wonder. O heaved a sigh, for the 5th time, I guess he's done talking. He showed me out, then I saw Shiro leaning on the wall. I looked at my right to find a blonde girl walking with pig-tails. I looked at my left to find no one. Really pathetic.

"So, how was the speech?"

"It was marvelous, splendid."

"That's great to hear."

"I know, it makes me wanna throw-up."

"Don't."

Then I punched him. It's an Amu-thing, you wouldn't understand.

"I talked to this girl a while ago."

"She likes you?"

"Maybe. She's pretty cute."

"Go out with her."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gay, and I like eating socks, especially rainbow ones."

"Eww, you whore."

"Stop the flattery, it's way too much."

I punched him again. May I remind you it's an Amu-thing, you wouldn't understand. Or would you? Hmm…

"The headmaster said we should go to the royal something."

"You didn't pay attention, did you?"

"Absolutely"

"How do we get there?"

"We'll ask for directions."

"Great."

We walked. And walked. And walked. And walked. Until Shiro said,

"No one's here."

"You know, I can see that myself."

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know, eat your sock?"

"Nah, I'll have to pass now."

"Can we, like, go knock a door and ask for anyone inside, where the royal something is?"

"Be my guest."

Doors, doors, doors. Great, there's one. I knocked on the door and stepped back. There's someone who opened it, and I guess it was a student. Wow, she's pretty. She has long blonde pig-tails, violet eyes and looked so shocked to see me.

"Amu?" Wow, she knows my name. Great.

"Nameless person at the lounge?" She knows Shiro too. Really great.

"Yeah, hi. I was wondering if you know where the royal something is?"

*Utau's POV*

What in world's hell is going on here? Amu knows that nameless guy? And, why is she reacting like _this._ She didn't even say my name. And what is up with her asking for directions? Why is she acting like a dodo bird? This is way too confusing! Fuck all bunnies!

"Royal what?"

"Royal something, you see I talked with the headmaster a while ago and he said something about going to a royal-whatever it is. And I don't know where we can find it."

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's located at the garden! Did you, by any chance, lose your brain?"

"What's wrong with asking directions? I've never been here before! How should I know where the royal something is?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play games. Don't you have classes?"

"I don't know! All I know is, I need to go to that place at the garden! Thank you!" Then she shut the door in front of me.

*Amu's POV*

What a weird girl.

* * *

**Uhh, R&R please. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: Epiphany

**Ikuto's coming! Yay! I do not own Shugo Chara. **

**

* * *

**

*Amu's POV*

I didn't know this school has a garden, awesome. This place is wonderful, whoa, there's a forest here too? I wouldn't mind getting lost here.I can't imagine how they maintain this place, it's huge. I wish I own a school like this, or maybe not. Haha, I remember what that girl with blonde pig-tails call Shiro, _nameless person._

"Hey nameless person,"

"Don't rub it in"

"You know that girl from the classroom?"

"Yeah, that's the one I told you about"

"Wow, she seems…nice."

"The angel from hell."

"Got that right"

After the long walk, we found something. It's a green house? But it kinda looks classy, so I guess that's where the royal thing is. We didn't bother to knock, I mean, who the hell would knock in a place like this? We both opened the door. There's this fountain in front of us. Wow, I never really imagine a fountain would be here. Then there are flowers blooming everywhere. It 's a green house for Pete's sake.

"Amu-chi! You finally came!"

Am I _that_ popular here? Why does everyone know my name? She was running towards us then bear-hugged me. I was shocked, completely shocked. I allowed her to hug me cause she's cute, and we seemed close at that time. I turned to Shiro, he was smiling. Awww, Shiro's smiling.

"Uhm, hey?" was all I can muster out. I don't know her.

The rest of the people came out. They have capes, hoo-rah for them. They didn't seem familiar, well except for the blonde dude and the long haired dude, we met them hours ago. There's this short blonde girl, she was totally cute. The other one was a brown haired dude that seemed like a jock guy. Then there's this person wrapped around me, good thing I can still breathe.

"Yo, Amu." The jock guy said, I'm confused, why doesn't anybody here introduce their selves?

"It's been a while, Amu. I'm Rima." Finally, someone introduced. The short girl's name is Rima. Note to self, she is Rima.

"Nice to meet you Rima." I smiled. She smiled. Yeah, we smiled.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Amu-chi, I'm Yaya." The one bear-hugging me was Yaya. Note to self, the perky one's name is Yaya.

"Hey Yaya" I looked down, then, by instinct, she let me go. I was relieved.

"I'm Kukai." Note to self, the jock guy's name is Kukai. Te-he, funny name.

"Yo." Great, I said yo. Eww.

"So I guess everyone here knows everyone" The blonde dude said, what was his name again? Uhh, Tadase! Yeah, him!

"Guess again," The nameless guy turned to Tadase. Shiro spoke.

"Excuse me?" was the blonde dude's reply, wow; I think the atmosphere here is changing. Cool, there's tension.

"Do you know my name?" Shiro then smirked. I love it when he does that to other pretty-boys.

"I don't." was the blonde dudes reply. Te-he, gotcha.

"So I guess everyone here _doesn't_ know everyone."

"Then who might you be?" Yaya said. Tadase lost to Shiro.

"I'm Shiro." He turned to Yaya then kissed her hand. My eye twitched. Must he always do that? And with that, Shiro and I are certain Yaya has fallen for him. We could tell cause she's blushing 10 shades of red, not pink, red.

"Anyway, why'd the blabber-mouth sent us here?" I asked, they were confused who the blabber-mouth is. Good thing the long-haired dude got it.

"We're gonna have a meeting about things you guys should know, the rules, etc."

They all turned to the long-haired dude then asked who the blabber-mouth is. He turned to them and said who he is. They all laughed. Was I joking? I guess I was.

We all got tired of standing up and by instinct they let us sit down. They told us everything we should know, good thing I was still awake. Blah, blah, blah.

*Ikuto's POV*

I was late for school again. The class started an hour ago. Why did I even bother showing up? Nah, I'm already here, backing out seems tiring. I headed for my classroom, and it seems it's already snack time. Everyone was gossiping. I got curious, so I listened.

'_Yeah, she's back.'_

'_Really? I heard she's with her boyfriend.'_

'_She got over her ex-boyfriend that fast? I thought she's obsessed with him?'_

'_I don't know, but her new boyfriend's really hot.'_

I got tired of eavesdropping so I went away. I saw Utau staring at thin air. It's unusual for her to do so. I walked towards her, she didn't saw me coming. It's really unusual; I figured she would've jumped over me or something.

"What's up?" I asked, without showing much emotion.

"IKUTO! N-nothing! I gotta head inside, I g-got something to d-do." She ran inside her classroom. What's up with her? Nah, I'll try not to care. I dropped bag at my classroom. They were all staring at me. I gave them a glare, they looked away. I walked out of the room with my violin hanging on my shoulder. I still have 10 minutes spare time. I walked somewhere descent, away from all the people.

The garden seemed the best place. No one would ever think of going there on a snack break. The place was big. The royal garden's green house was hogging all the beauty inside. Never mind. I grabbed my violin and played something. It sounded awfully disturbing but no one would hear it, so I continued playing.

*Amu's POV*

While they were still talking about who has the best joke, I heard something, something quite familiar. I still can't remember anything. I saw bread knives at the table. The sound isn't fading away just yet, I wanna remember this sound. I grabbed one of the bread knives when no one was paying much attention. If bleeding is the only answer, I'll bleed. When the bread knife was inches away from my skin, Shiro grabbed my hand.

"I told you, don't push yourself." I stared at him for a long time, then I realized he care. I dropped the knife which caused all of them to look at me. God, what do I do now?

"I'm sorry,"

I ran outside, as fast as I can, Shiro followed me, as well as everyone inside. The sound I longed for was easier for me to hear and distinguish. The sound was coming from outside this green house. I wanna know what's so special about this sound. I pushed the door. The sunlight was too bright for me to see anything. Something, or should I say _someone_, was there. I can't quite see that person clearly. The sound suddenly stopped.

*Ikuto's POV*

I heard someone opened the door from the green house. I stopped playing my violin to see what happened. When I turned around to see who caused the ruckus, it was _her._ She was staring at me. I was staring at her. She changed a lot. I missed her.

"Amu" I can't hide the fact that I longed for her; it's been two years now. I dashed towards her. She's not reacting at all. I stepped forward, she stood still. I can't tell what she's thinking, her eyes were blank. She's not yet reacting. I stepped closer; she's still staring at me. Why isn't she saying anything? We were inches apart, yet she's not doing anything.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Great, the king's here, with his fellow guardians. I have to go.

*Shiro's POV*

"Amu, what happened?" I faced Amu. I held my arms on her shoulder; she seemed shocked.

"N-nothing"

"Amu, now's not the time to lie. Tell me what happened."

"Nothing, I went out to hear him play but he stopped."

"Amu, let's have some tea inside." Nagihiko seemed alarmed; he knows she can't be in a mess with that guy.

"Sure." When they were going inside I dragged Tadase out with me.

"Who was that person?" I know he knows something.

"He's Tsukiyomi Ikuto. You need to make sure Amu never sees him again."

"I'll do what I have to do. But, you also have a role to play."

"What?"

"Make sure Amu falls in love with you."

"What? Why? It's not that easy you know."

"I know you already succeeded with that years ago, but now is the best time to make her fall for you."

"Why me? Amu already loves you."

"Yeah, I know that, but I have to leave soon. So I leave Amu to you."

"When are you departing?"

"Soon"

"I see."

"Never do anything stupid with her, hell's gonna break lose if you do."

"I know, I know."

"In that case, I leave her to you. Make damn sure she does fall for you, got it?" He nodded.

*Time Skip – After Class*

*Amu's POV*

Finally, it's about time we head home. Can this day get anymore weird? I mean, wow. I don't even know how to react right. I gotta shower soon. It's getting hot.

"Amu, you head home first, I'll catch up a little later." What is Shiro thinking? Oh well. The car was there waiting. I opened the door then we went off.

I rushed up my room and threw my things in my bed. Shower, water, soap was all I can think about at a time like this. I dashed to the bathroom. I heaved a sigh. This is so relaxing. After a few minutes I wrapped my towel around my body and blow dried my hair. I feel relaxed. I opened the door while rubbing my face with a towel, I threw my face towel somewhere, when I was about to take my towel wrapped around my body I saw someone inside my room. My jaw dropped.

"Amu" It's the violin guy! How'd he know my house? How'd he get up here? What is going on! Am I dreaming? I shrieked, loud.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I just remembered I was half naked, without even undergarments. I rushed at my bed and covered my body with the blanket. He walked slowly to where I am. He's now on my bed. He's crawling close to me. Now we're inches apart.

"Amu" He caressed my face gently, his hands were soft and I can feel myself blushing. What the hell is happening?!

"What are doing?! Are you stalking me?! What is your problem?!" I shrieked in a tiny voice, I'm too embarrassed to shout right now. He didn't answer my question, instead he leaned closer. I could feel him breathe. I was completely terrified. He leaned closer to my ear and whispered something.

"_My_ Amu." Oh my effing god. After whispering those disturbing words he bit my ear. And now I'm blushing 50 shades of red right now. I'm too vulnerable to move. His lips were now scouting every inch of my neck, now he's going down. Crap I'm only wearing a towel!

"Stop. Please stop." I murmured. I'm completely vulnerable. My eyes were now watery and I can't afford to cry. He stared into my eyes. He was gorgeous.

"Why are you doing this? Have I done something wrong? I don't even know you." I looked down. I can feel my tears cascading down my cheek. Why does this feel painful?

"STOP PLAYING GAMES AMU! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" he was shouting. The words he said triggered numerous tears falling from my eyes. I looked at him, the way his eyes glisten were stunning. Frustration was written all over his eyes. I wiped the tears from my cheek then looked straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember _anything._" His eyes grew bigger. His expression was unreadable. He slowly backed off then jumped outside my balcony. This feels strange, it's like my whole body was tearing apart.

* * *

**R&R please. ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry

**Boo-yah, I'm bored, so ima continue writing, I mean typing. I do not own Shugo Chara. **

* * *

*Flashback 2 years ago/Amu's Dream*

_The heat of the rays of the sun was intentionally irritating. I lay helplessly beneath the tree which provided us shade. I felt his arm wrapped around me, I felt the way his heart pounded nonstop, and I felt unconditionally comfortable with him by my side. He tucked strands of hair away from my face as he leaned forward and pecked my forehead. His lips are warm and soft, they were all I need. Now I'm staring at his perfect porcelain face, it was indeed flawless._

'_Don't stare too much or I'll bleed' he taunted. I smiled and touched his face; it was smooth and warm, so perfect._

'_Then let it bleed' _

'_Are you sure you want me to bleed?'_

'_I'll never avert my gaze.' _

* * *

"Rise and shine little girl, we'll be late for class."

When I opened my eyes I found myself staring at those crimson orbs. It was indeed Shiro. I rubbed my eyes, removing unnecessary dirt. It was another dream. But....I can't remember the dude I was with, it was all a blur. This is way too creepy. 'I'll never avert my gaze', who was I talking to? I heaved a sigh. I got up from bed then brushed my teeth. I stared at my reflection for quite a long time till I was done with my teeth. I grabbed my uniform and slipped it on. I didn't bother applying anything to my face; I'm not in the mood. I walked down the stairs, they were staring at me. I'm not in the mood to eat. So I went outside instead. Shiro's still eating eh? I took out a piece of sticky paper and pen and wrote something down; I stuck it at the front door and headed outside. I need to relax.

I walked and walked and walked till I found this park, it was spacious. I still have 20 minutes till classes start, so what the heck. This is a perfect place to relax. I sat on the swings and grabbed my ipod. The song I was now listening to was 'Watch Me Make You Hate Me' by "A Heart-well Ending.' I closed my eyes and pushed myself up so that the swing could move. The wind passed through my hair and delicately crept through my skin. I hummed a few bars till I felt someone's presence. That person is now sitting at a swing beside me. I felt uneasy.

"Stalking again, eh?" I mumbled under my breath.

"I haven't introduced myself properly last night."

"…"

"I'm Ikuto"

"I won't waste my saliva introducing myself, it seems like you already know me."

"I do"

"…"

"Look, the way I acted last night-" I interrupted him before he continues to say another word.

"If you're going to apologize, do it quickly, I have no time for this."

"No one bothered to tell me what happened to you years ago."

"So now you're assuming they will?"

"Unfortunately I do. And I'm sorry about last night. I never knew you had-" I bit my lip and interrupted him for the second time. The thought of that awful word made me curse silently. _Amnesia._

"Save it, okay? It's all in the past." I buried my ipod at the very bottom of my bag then stood up. I looked at his direction; he was looking at the ground. Maybe what I said was a bit harsh. Guilt was surrounding my entire system. I guess I should say something nice to him.

"Classes are about to start. We should get going." Is that something nice? Pshh, It's a start.

"Will you walk with me?" My eyes were wide in shock. Is he that guy who almost raped me? Even though he almost did, I'm not afraid of him.

"I don't see why not." He looked contented with what I said.

The school wasn't that far from here. We still got 10 minutes to spare. There was a distance between that guy, Ikuto, and I. Somehow I felt comfortable with him. It's like I know him. Scratch that, it's like I _knew_ him. I looked at him at the end of my eye, I studied his features well, and the results that my brain gave were obvious. He is gorgeous. I mean, I _really_ wouldn't mind getting raped by this person right here, and I guess it's not called rape now Is it? Te-he.

"So...Where were you these past few years?"

"How does answering that question concern you?" Crap, did I just say that out loud? Man, the dude's trying to get a conversation with me but I blew him off. Damn, I'm such a screwed person.

"It doesn't." Yup, I blew him off. Great job Amu, you did well.

"My dad got a job at London, so as my mum. I studied there for a bit. Blah, blah, now I'm here walking with you." By the time I finished with my last words, the dude was now 3 inches away from me. Now I realized how tall he was. He's thin but it suits him. There's this sensational feeling fluttering around my stomach. The next thing I know, our fingers intertwined. I looked up to see his face. It was emotionless, but I sensed contentment though. There's this weird voice inside my head telling me not to let go if his cold soft hands. I listened to it. He tightened the grip that caused me to look at our holding hands and intertwined fingers. The feeling fluttering around my stomach grew intense. My face grew warmer, my eyes were now bulging out, and now I'm shivering. God, what the hell am I doing? I'm going insane.

"Amu!"

I heard Shiro shout while he was jogging up to see me. I removed my hand that Ikuto was holding a while ago. I looked at him, he was shocked. After a moment of staring at each other, he went ahead of me and walked towards the gate. His hands were inside his pockets with his head bowed down. Ikuto…?

"Why'd you left me behind back at the house?" Shiro rushed down to where I was. I flipped my hair then said, "Cause I was bored and waiting for you to finish eating would mean boredom." I managed to sound as cool as possible.

"If you said that earlier ago I shouldn't have taken my breakfast."

"I know you can't deny on food."

"You know me too well."

"'Course I do."

"You should get to your classroom, classes will start soon."

"Yeah, you too" he nodded and smiled.

*Shiro's POV*

I saw Amu walking on her way to her classroom. This is getting irritating. Why was she with that Ikuto guy? I need to shed some light on things, time to get serious. I walked silently as the girls flutter with wide eyes open for me. I can use those girls soon, but now isn't the right time. I gotta find that blonde king soon before things get out of hand. His classroom is near Amu's, not too far from mine. I knocked on the door; Nagihiko was the one to open it.

"Is Tadase there?"

"Yeah"

"I need to borrow him."

"He's all yours."

I saw Nagihiko approach Tadase. He was reading a book, how gay. Then I heard one girl scream my name. Great. Then all the girls were in front of me with heart eyes. Wow, this seems awkward. I flashed a smile for them. Yes, they went crazy. Now I see Tadase walking towards me. I stepped away waiting for him to get his ass out of the damn classroom.

"What do you need" he looked at me suspiciously. This is new.

"Ask Amu out, _now._"

"Why would I listen to you?"

"Cause Ikuto's doing his move"

"Already?"

"I saw Amu and Ikuto going to school together. She parted her hand with his when she saw me coming."

"They were holding hands?"

"Apparently"

"I'll ask her out later, don't worry."

"Great, I gotta head to class."

"See yah"

*Time Skip – Lunch Time – Amu's POV*

Time was unusually fast this time. I was enjoying Math class. I don't know why but it kept me thinking and occupied. I was hoping to eat lunch this time so I grabbed my bag and headed for the cafeteria. The place wasn't that crowded. I scanned for familiar faces. Only one particular person caught my eye, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he was sitting by the window alone. I quickly ordered what I wanted and it was a plate of carbonara with garlic bread and mineral water and headed towards Ikuto's table. He didn't notice me; he was still staring outside the window.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked him, still standing in front of the table. He looked at me but didn't reply. He motioned his hand to let me sit, and so I did.

"Where are your friends?" I asked him while I twirled the pasta. It's slippery, so I tried it again, and again, and again.

"I should ask the same thing to you"

"I don't have any, except for Shiro"

"He's not with you?"

"Obviously" I laughed a bit. I still can't twirl my pasta. It keeps on slipping.

"Pasta trouble eh?" I looked at him; he was looking at my gushy plate. I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Tell me about it, god, it's too slippery." I twirled it again and again but the noodles keep on slipping. I had enough. Its way too irritating so I grabbed my garlic bread and started munching.

"May I ask you something?" I murmured.

"Go ahead" was the only thing he said.

"Were we friends back then?"

"I guess you could say that"

"I see" I munched on some remaining garlic bread.

"We were close friends, _too_ close."

"Like best friends?"

"Something like that"

"I feel like you're not telling the truth, c'mon, tell me!"

"We were l-" he was cut off when Tadase called my name.

"Amu, can I talk to you for a second?" he was panting, at the same time glaring at Ikuto, what was his problem?

"Yeah, sure."

"Privately?"

"Uhh, okay?"

I stood up and walked outside the cafeteria. He sounded serious.

"What's up?" I asked him. I didn't noticed I was holding the mineral water, and I kinda figured I ate _garlic_ bread. Probably my mouth smells like garlic, so I chucked on the bottle, waiting for his reply.

"I was thinking if…"

"If?"

"If you would like to go out with me maybe?" I got chocked by the water. In total shock I almost spit the water in front of him. My eyes were bursting, in a good way, I think?

"Seriously?" I re-assured.

"Y-yes" I was still shocked that someone asked me out. I can't really remember going out with anyone. So I guess this may be my first date.

"I'd love that." I smiled and went back to pick up my bag at the cafeteria. I was still smiling when I got there. I just can't believe someone asked me out. Sheesh, I can't get this stupid smile off my face.

"So you're going out with that kiddy king?" Ikuto asked as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah." God, I can't even talk properly. What the hell's wrong with me?

"You like him?"

"I actually don't know, but to tell you the truth, I've never had a date before, I don't know if I already _had_ one but this is the first I could remember." The smile is still glued on my face.

"So if I asked you out you'll not turn me down?"

"Stop teasing me. First of all you won't ask me out. And second why would a guy like you ask me out, I mean you don't even like me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause its true. You would never like me." Then I laughed. "I'll see you around Ikuto." Then I flashed him a smile.

*Ikuto's POV*

That damn good for nothing pathetic king! How dare he ask _my_ Amu out?! I'll show him. I'll definitely show him whose king.

* * *

**R&R please. If you're hating Shiro, then I'm contented. xD**


	6. Chapter 6: Caffeine

**I do not own Shugo Chara. Except for Shiro. ;]**

* * *

I still got 4 hours till Tadase picks me up. What to wear, what to wear? Now our room was as messy as my room at London. Piles of clothes wereall over the place. I was now holding a black shirt with a pink heart drawn on it.

"Shiro, what do you think of this?" I asked him. He was laid flatly on our bed; he looked up to see what I was holding then smiled.

"I bet that king would prefer you topless." Shiro smirked then laid at the bed once again. I grabbed one of the pillows then threw it hard on his face.

"Asshole." I said. Then I continued looking for the right first date (that I could remember) outfit. I grabbed a dress, uhh, no. I grabbed my black skinny's, err, no. I grabbed a white sleeveless shirt with nothing drawn or written on it. I found my shawl at the very end of the closet and a checkered skirt. These will do nicely. I went to the washroom to change then grabbed my boots and I'm ready to go. Crap. I forgot 'bout my hair. I tied my hair roughly like a high pony. I brushed my bangs and let it dangle at the side. My blue streaks look perfect. I applied mascara and eyeliner to once again, emphasize my huge orbs. I'm done. I went outside the washroom and headed to my room. Shiro was now reading a magazine. When he saw me enter he dropped his magazine with his jaw. He was staring at me.

"What?!" I said. I'm insecure when he stares like that.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said. Now I'm blushing mad pink. I looked away before he figures out that I'm blushing.

"Better than topless?"

"Nah, I prefer topless. But this one's good too." With what he said, I gulped. When did Shiro get so pervy?

"I guess I'm lucky you never raped me."

"I'm not _that_ perverted, Amu." He laughed then continued to read his magazine.

"That's....good." I sat by the end of the bed. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he moved towards me. Now we're both sitting next to each other. Wow, he smells good.

"Nothing" I looked down then clenched my fists.

"I know you better than that, and you suck at lying." What he said was true, I do suck at lying. And I hate the fact that I am.

"Ugh! I don't know. I-I'm terrible at these kinds of things. I might screw up."

"You don't screw up when you're with me."

"You're different from them!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"I guess so? Cause whenever I talk to Ikuto I always say the wrong words."

"You talk to _that_ guy?"

"Yeah, he's okay."

"Then think first before you say something."

"Fine. But that doesn't mean I'm going to think whenever I talk to you." Then I glared at him. He leaned towards me and now the distance of our face was approximately 3 and a half inch. This is the very first time I'm this close to Shiro. And now I'm blushing 10 shades of pink. I could feel him breathing. I can't move. It's like my face is magnetized to his. I felt his hand on my cheek. My eyes grew bigger. Now he's once again leaning towards me. Our foreheads are now touching and our lips are an inch away. Both his hands are now on my cheek. Crap! He's gonna kiss me! What should I do?!

"Amuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Someone's here to see you!" Mom called me out. My face was still glued to his. I can't look away. Shiro leaned towards my ear then whispered something. "Tadase's here. You should go." I blinked twice then got a hold of myself.

"Y-yes." Was the only thing I could muster out. I'm still mesmerized. I went outside the room and shut the door. What was that all about? What's gotten into Shiro? Crap, this is all fucked up!

While I was walking down stairs, I saw flashes of light heading towards me. It was dad. He's taking pictures. Wow, I don't know how to react.

"Amu." Someone said, I'm guessing that's Tadase, and I'm right. Whoa. He looks painfully cute in an elite high-classed way. I smiled at him. I guess a lot of girls would die to date him. I don't know if I'm one of them though.

"Amu, scoot over to the young man's side, I gotta take a picture of you two." Dad said. His reaction was better, I guess. Whenever I bring boys at the house at London he would go nuts. Good thing he's not panicking. I went towards Tadase. His arm was now wrapped around my waist. Crap! We haven't gone out yet in public but now I'm panicking and embarrassed. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

"Papa, I think you've already taken a lot of pictures." Mom said. Nice call.

"Awww. Fine, you kids have fun." And with that, we were off. I'm alone with the blonde king, great. Should I talk to him? Um, wow, I'm totally nervous.

"Um, where're we heading?" Gosh, stupid question, but it's kinda true. I don't have any idea where.

"Somewhere special." He said.

"Where's that?"

"You'll see."

*Ikuto's POV*

Damn! Today is Amu's date with that pathetic king. I totally forgot. I just hope I'm not too late. The mansion was filled with also pathetic guards, so I sneaked outside my window and jumped down. I landed swiftly, no one heard me. I jumped up the wall and ran to the nearest shortcut. I jumped again and landed on the side of the street. Crap, I'm too late. She's with him.

I saw them talking but I can't hear what they're saying. Now she's laughing. What is wrong with her? Why is she laughing? My hands were now fists. This guy's getting on my nerves. I gotta keep my cool. I followed them till they went inside a café. It's Italian. The thought of her twirling another noodle made me chuckle. They sat inside the café, they ordered while I sat outside. The waitress was staring at me and asked for my order; I told her I'll have brewed coffee. She smiled and went away.

They just talked and talked there. It's been 2 hours since we arrived here and they're not even done eating. I had 2 cups of coffee and I think my system is getting a lot of caffeine. I have to control myself cause too much caffeine might lead me to horrible things. I finished with my coffee, right on time, they finished paying the bill. I paid the bill as well and headed to somewhere where they can't see me.

Fuck that damn guy! He's now holding her hand! Why is she allowing him to hold her hand? WHY?! They walked once again, and I followed. I think they're heading to the mall. There's a huge banner at the top of the entrance. It said theirs a big concert at the 5th floor. I actually don't know this band but I guess she knows it all too well. She was jumping up and down and I could hear her say 'really?' The pathetic king was holding two tickets and she hugged him. Wait, what?! Her arms were now wrapped around his neck. I swear I'll strangle him soon. They went inside the mall, and so I followed as well.

I went to the ticket booth to buy a ticket. But the sales lady said it's all out. I know there's some more. I hand no choice. I caressed her face then pecked her cheek. The people were now shouting at what I'm doing and there was a person who shouted 'get a room', but I didn't mind them really. She gave me a ticket and said it's for free. I thanked her and kissed her again, on the other side of her cheek this time. I walked away with a precious smirk written on my face. Good thing that sales lady was good-looking.

They were now on the escalator heading for the 5th floor. Tons of people were there. They were now on the part were the concert will be held. I followed them and gave the free ticket to the big fat guard. The concert started. I can hear Amu screaming. She said 'I love a rocket to the moon!' Tadase was with her the whole time, making sure people wouldn't bump over her. I was at the very end of the part were tickets are provided. This is boring. I waited till she goes out. They played 7 songs. After the last song they sang she went out with him at her back. She was saying thank you, blah, and blah. I also heard she has to go to the comfort room. While she was there I ordered another coffee near the aisle where the comfort room is located. The 3rd cup of coffee. I wonder what'll happen to me later. Tch, whatever. When she got out I was finished with my coffee.

It's now dawn, that gay should get her home soon. They now went to this amusement park. This isn't the amusement park she and I used to go to though. But she seems happy. They sat down on this bench. There was a stall near it. I ordered another cup of coffee. Damn, 4th coffee of the day. This aint looking pretty. I'm getting dizzier by the second. I stopped drinking my coffee and headed to the comfort room. I splashed water on to my face. Get a hold of yourself Ikuto! After drying my face with tissue I went outside. I can't find Amu. My hair was kinda wet so I tried flipping them. This caught the attention of some girls. They were I think, at college and some were younger. I smirked at them then sat down the bench. I was still dizzy and everything was a blur. I saw Amu riding the rollercoaster. The sight of her made me smile. She always does amaze me. Damn, I'm sweating hard. And my head was spinning around.

"Hey" I heard someone say. I can't see her face. But she looked familiar.

"Yo" I replied. She sat down between my legs and started massaging my arm. This is nice. I closed my eyes. Now she was sitting on my lap, she's not that heavy. Her hands were now massaging my forehead and up. Her other hand was caressing my face and her other hand was now lingering through my hair. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was her cleavage. She had a white shirt. Damn, I think she's Amu. Now her arms were wrapped around my neck and started nibbling my ear. This is Amu! I used to nibble her ear! She smelled really good. Now she's brushing her lips on my neck. I moaned. I didn't know Amu knew how to kiss like this. I started kissing her neck now. She stopped kissing me. I started to go up. I kissed her chin, then her nose, then her forehead.

"You're a bad boy" She said. I didn't bother opening my eyes. So I kissed her passionately on her lips. She kissed me back. I opened my mouth so that she could enter it. Her tongue was now inside my mouth. Wow, I never knew she was _this _experienced. Now it's my turn. I bit her bottom lip so that my tongue could also enter, but she didn't opened it. I pushed her towards me and leaned closer to her. She moaned a bit. "Open up princess." I said. She listened to me. My tongue roamed all over her mouth. She giggled and did the same thing. I caressed her thighs and pushed her near me. She unbutton the third button of my polo then I pushed her body once again so that her chest was leaning over mine. My hand roamed freely. My right hand was inside her shirt at the back as I rubbed it gently. My other hand pulled down her shirt, I could now feel her chest.

*Amu's POV*

Wow. We just finished riding the rollercoaster. And I think Tadase's going to puke. I laughed at him and said that he should go freshen up. He did what I told him. While I waited for him, I bought cotton candy by the stall. I bit the cotton candy, it was delicious. I decided to wait for him by the bench near the comfort room but I guess it's _too _occupied. Sheesh, why do people here make-out? I mean they could do that in a more private place for all I care. My eyes grew big and accidentally dropped my cotton candy with my jaw.

He's…making-out with this woman. I never thought he was like _this_. How disgusting. His hand roamed all over that woman. This person might be his girlfriend. She's pretty and showing a lot of skin. I bit my lip. I can't seem to look away. And there's this painful feeling that's like stabbing the insides of my stomach. My eyes were suddenly watery. This is disturbing, too disturbing.

"Ikuto….?" I murmured. I made my voice loud enough so that he could hear it.

He stopped kissing her then opened his eyes. He was shocked to see me. This is too awkward, so I went away.

*Ikuto's POV*

AMU?! What the fuck? If that's Amu, then who's this? I looked up to see who this person is. I don't know her. But she looked a lot like Amu. I removed the person who was sitting on my lap. I stood up then saw a cotton candy, half eaten, on the marble floor. Where's Amu? This is all cause of that stupid coffee! I searched for her everywhere but I can't seem to find her. She disappeared.

*Amu's POV*

I went inside the comfort room and looked at my reflection. My face was red and my eyes were spitting tears. Why the hell am I crying?! This makes no sense! I went outside then saw Tadase holding a cotton candy. I ran towards him.

"Tadase!" I shouted.

"I bought this for you." He smiled sweetly. I can't smile back though.

"Thanks." I muttered out. I took a big bite from my cotton candy. It was delicious.

"I should escort you home. It's getting late."

"Yeah, sure." We walked and walked till we reached the gate of my house.

"I had a great time." He said. Finally I can smile, but not as sincere as before.

"Me too, let's do this again sometime." Then I threw the stick of the cotton candy somewhere.

"It's a date then." He assured me. The next thing I know his lips were now on my cheek. I blushed 10 shades of red. I smiled at him; more sincere this time, then said my goodbye. When I reached to my room Shiro wasn't there. I jumped on my bed. I didn't bother on changing my clothes but I removed my boots. I closed my eyes. I heard the door at the balcony open but I didn't mind it, I was too tired to open my eyes or even care.

"I'm sorry." Were the last words I heard then I've fallen in deep slumber.

*Normal POV*

Ikuto was standing beside Amu's bed. He brushed some of her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. When he was about to plant a kiss at her forehead someone came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shiro said, glaring at him.

"That's none of your business. Why are _you _here?" Ikuto said standing properly, eyeing Shiro.

"I live here. I sleep _here_." Was what Shiro said. Ikuto was in total shock. He never knew Shiro was sleeping _with_ Amu. He was speechless.

"Get out of here, leave Amu alone." Shiro said as he laid next to Amu. He caressed her face then kissed her bottom lip. Shiro smirked at Ikuto. Ikuto was now on the verge of shouting then he remembered Amu was sleeping.

"Don't you ever touch her!" He said. Amu moaned a bit then turned to Shiro's side.

"Shut up Shiro, go to sleep. And turn off the lights." Amu whispered. And with that Ikuto leaped down the balcony. Shiro smirked.

'_This is not over. I'll get her back.'_ Ikuto thought then leaped away with anger running through his veins.

* * *

**Ooohh, there's tension. R&R please. ;]**


	7. Chapter 7: Serenade

**Blah, blah. I do not own Shugo Chara. And some songs here. All I own is this fic. xD**

**

* * *

**

*Amu's POV*

"Amuuuuuuu! Hurry your ass up! The damn car's waiting."

"Shut it Shiro! Can't a gentleman wait for a lady?"

"_Lady?_"

"Shut it, you damn faggot."

"Easy, easy, save the words for Tadase."

I was silent for a moment. I felt myself blushing with what Shiro said, ridiculous eh? It's been about two weeks since Tadase and I had our first date and it feels as though I'm liking him, just a teensy bit. But the sight of him smiling makes me wanna smile as well, yes I'm weird. But that's not perverted, right?

The aroma of the scented car occupied every inch of my nose. It's weird how pine smells this good. But what do I know; I've never really tried sniffing a pine tree before. Or have I?

"Hey Shiro,"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever tried sniffing a pine tree before?"

He didn't answer my question; instead he stared at me with eyes that say "Are you just plain damn stupid?" I don't exactly know how to react but I guess laughing would be my only option. I chuckled a bit then leaned my head to his shoulder. My actions were sudden but it's as if my body moved at its own will. This is somehow, in a weird way, comfortable. He didn't bother to move or ask why I'm leaning at his shoulder; I guess he knew how I felt about longing for a shoulder.

"We're here." Shiro said. That caught my attention. I quickly fixed my hair then got out of the car. People were greeting me, but I guess all I could do was smile. A pair of midnight blue eyes caught my attention. I quickly looked away knowing that Ikuto's here. I can't seem to erase the image of him kissing that woman. And the image of him shocked to see me there, staring at them. I bit my lip.

"Ohayo Amu-chi!" Yaya ran up to us with her perky smile glued on her face.

"Good morning." I said. All the members of the guardians were there. They were all smiling at Shiro and me.

"Ohayo Hinamori-san." The blonde king, Tadase, said. He smiled at me, once again, triggered my mouth to smile as well.

"O-ohayo Tadase….kun." I bowed, with my eyes closed and fist clenched.

"Tadase-kun? Since when were you polite?" Shiro said. I turned to him then pinched his arm. Instead of answering, I smiled instead.

"Let's go Amu. We're gonna be late for class." Rima said, dragging me to our building. Great call. I was about to shout at Shiro. I turned around to where Tadase stood then smiled at him. I stuck my tongue out for Shiro, he smirked at me, then I looked away.

*Shiro's POV*

Amu and Rima were now out of sight. The rest of the guardians were now walking towards the building, except for Tadase.

"Do you have a moment, Smith-san?" Tadase then turned around to face me.

"You don't need to be formal around me. I'm not used to people calling my last name."

"Shiro, then."

"So, what's up?"

"About Amu,"

"You need to make your move. That Ikuto guy's doing his."

"How?"

"What do you mean 'how?'? Just do your abracadabra, that'll work." I said, walking ahead of him.

"Abra-what?"

This guy's hopeless. He doesn't even know that word. How pathetic.

"It's a magic word. Just do your thing. You know, to make her yours."

"What type of guys do Amu get attracted to? Sporty? Gothic? What?"

"Uhh, she really likes bands. Drums, guitars and guy vocalists."

"I see. I got the perfect thing. Thanks a lot!" Tadase went dashing up somewhere. This is gonna be good. I wonder what he's thinking. With another step, I got to my room then started thinking meaningless thoughts.

*Amu's POV*

The first three subjects were a piece of cake. I didn't even bother writing down notes. I guess it's an advantage that I got to study at London. The bell rang, it was snack time. Rima said she had better things to do than to eat so she went off somewhere. I wonder where should I go. The cafeteria seems, not good. The garden was, not good as well. I tried walking around the building, then I found this huge tree. I sat under it, leaning against its trunk. The wind was blowing helplessly, brushing through my skin, refreshing.

I stared at my hand for a second, then I remembered that the only thing I could do to remember the memories I've lost was to bleed. Good thing there were roses planted near the tree. I picked the one who has the most thorns. I stared at it for a moment. When I was about to press my finger at the thorn in front of me, I heard a familiar sound. It was the violin. I looked up to see Ikuto standing there, playing in front of me. My eyes grew bigger then I felt the rose land on my lap. The sound coming from his violin was absolutely beautiful. I closed my eyes then smiled as I listened to his wonderful performance. It's like he's serenading me.

After a long while he stopped. He sat next to me then took the rose. He was twirling it, quite amazed at how the colors seem to glisten.

"You didn't read the cardboard. It says 'do not pick flowers'." He mumbled silently, as he twirled the rose, still.

"I didn't notice. I didn't even notice you coming." I said, as I closed my eyes.

"I see. You should pay the gardener. This is against the rules."

"I never intended to break the rules."

"Then why'd you even pluck the rose?"

I hesitated on answering. I didn't say a word.

"Well?" he said, growing impatient.

"I wanted to bleed." I whispered, then bit my lip.

"Well that's stupid." He said. Then I laughed. It really was a stupid thing to do. After some seconds I heaved a sigh.

"You should go, people might look for you." He suddenly said, as he stood up. He gave out his hand, and so I gladly took it. I smiled at him, then for a second, he smiled back. I walked away with the sound of the violin still echoing through my head. I saw Kukai running with confusion written on his face. Wow, he seems…energetic?

"Amu! Where have you been? Sheesh, we've been looking all over for you." He said as he took a while to catch his breath.

"Huh? Why were you-" he grabbed my arm before I could finish my sentence.

"What's happening?!" I asked, annoyed.

"There's gonna be a concert. And you're the VIP. Did you not hear the announcement a minute ago?"

"I'm completely dumbfounded." With my comment he laughed. I wasn't trying to be funny, but if he laughed, then he laughed. I'm hilarious.

"You're gonna be surprised to see who's playing." He looked at me then grinned. We were still running though. The people were now staring at both of us. I guess this aint new anymore.

Wait, how'd Ikuto figure out they're looking for me? I'd be surprised to see who's playing? Could it be…Ikuto?

"We're here." Wow. I could see _alot _of people inside. They were all screaming. Kukai and I walked forward to the front. There was this metal fence between the people standing and a chair in front of the stage. Wow, there was a stage. Even the teachers were here. Ikuto must be really popular to have a crowd like this.

"Amu, you made it." Nagihiko said as he approached me with a smile. Some of the people and some teachers were all standing next to the stage. Shiro was there too. What the hell? He was giving me a thumbs-up. What a weird guy. Kukai and I went towards them, he was still dragging me around.

"Since Amu-chi is the VIP, you sit right there, at the chair in front." Yaya said with her perky smile.

"What the fuck? I aint sitting there."

"You're still stubborn, Amu. You haven't changed. You have two choices: first, you can sit at the front of the stage. Second, you can sit at that chair, at the stage." Rima said as she smirked.

"Fine." I said as I walked towards the chair in front to the stage.

"_Now that everyone's here we should get on with the performance!"_ The announcer said as everyone shouted and squealed.

"_Let's give it up for Hotori Tadase!"_

With what the announcer said I was completely shocked. I _never_ expected this. And what's up with the VIP thing? Wow. This should be interesting.

"_This song is for someone who means a lot to me."_

Wow, Tadase's looking great. I didn't know he knows how to play the guitar.

"_Hinamori-san, this is for you." _

**(a/n: this song is Pollen And Salt by Daphne Loves Derby. It would probably be best for you to listen to it while reading. It gave me the chills)**

For me...?

_You've left me with such a silent world,  
Where evenings are calm, but I'm restless  
And my breath has become as thin as the wind._

_Not even the mighty sky could fill the space you left behind  
Not even when it rains.  
No, nothing takes your place  
Your emptiness too great to fill._

Oh my effin' god. Why does his voice sound like _this?_

_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yea you're painting daffodils by the sea,  
Without me._

I-I'm speechless.

_Today in a breeze I sensed your perfume  
But you were nowhere near.  
And in reverie,  
I felt you holding me.  
And even in my dreams I shake from the fear  
Of truth being swept away  
By the rhythm of the waves I whisper in your ears._

_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yea you're painting daffodils by the sea,  
Without me._

His voice, it's beautiful.

_I would give away  
My sweetest memories,  
If I could just be with you again.  
Be with you again._

I'm captivated,

_I have been holding my breath,  
For too many nights in a row,  
And somewhere on coastlines unknown to me  
You paint your dreams,  
With reds and blues and greens.  
Yea you're painting daffodils growing by the sea,  
Without me._

completely captivated.

_Last night I dreamt you were with me,  
Finally I could breathe._

I felt tears cascading down my cheek. I felt my face grew warmer by the second. I felt my chest pound, faster.

I couldn't see anything except for him; I couldn't hear anything except for his singing, but in a strange way, I could also hear Ikuto's violin.

"_Hinamori-san,"_ Tadase said. This caught my attention.

"_Be __**my**__ girl?"_ My eyes grew bigger then suddenly the tears were now spitting out of my eye. Tadase went down the stage then walked towards me, with a rose at hand. He knelt before me as he offered the rose. I smiled at him then took the rose.

"Why would I say no?" I said as he stood up. I don't exactly know how to react so I gave him a hug, a tight hug. I could feel his blonde golden hair brush my cheek. His scent was sweet, better than pine tree. I gripped the hold of my rose when suddenly I felt pain. When I opened my hand to see what was causing my disturbance, I found my fingers and other parts of my palm sliced open. I thought the rose was thorn-less? I released my embrace as I stared at my hand. I was cut.

"Hinamori-san? You're bleeding!" Tadase said. Shiro quickly run towards us to see what was the ruckus.

"Shit." He said. I didn't pay much attention to the people who are now there all over us. The center of my attention was now my bleeding hand. Blood was now gushing down my arm, falling from my elbow and now splattered on the floor. _BLOOD._ Drip, drip, drip.

* * *

**I apologize for some Tadamu. I just wanted to have depth in my story. I'll add the flashback at the next chapter and some Amuto. Woo-hoo! R&R please. ;]**


End file.
